


Лихолесье. Отъезд

by Li_Liana



Series: ЛиЛ и Тирр [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик про отъезд Леголаса и Линдира в Итилиен, события происходят где-то в районе 1423г. по летоисчислению Шира, т.е. примерно во второй год Четвертой эпохи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лихолесье. Отъезд

Эльф еще раз окинул взглядом небольшую комнату, на секунду задерживая внимание на каждом, таком знакомом предмете, будто стараясь навсегда отразить его в своей памяти. Поправил покрывало, провел рукой по спинке плетеного кресла и подошел к столу. По нему были разбросаны несколько листков с незаконченными записями, сверху лежала пара потрепанных перьев, а рядом одиноко стояла полупустая чернильница-статуэтка из слоновой кости. Леголас аккуратно сложил бумаги и пристроил перья рядом.  
За открытым окном, как всегда, шелестели клены и ивы. Но сегодня золотистые короли леса казались какими-то притихшими, а ивы ниже, чем обычно, опустили свои длинные косы. Привычный аромат цветущего разнотравья пьянил сильнее и будто звал хоть на часок задержаться, не уходить. На резной подоконник вспорхнула лесная пичуга, пытливо взглянула в изменчивые глаза эльфа, осуждающе чирикнула и улетела в виднеющиеся за поляной заросли малинника.  
За спиной Леголаса тихо открылась дверь, и в комнату вошел Линдир. Лихолесский менестрель испытующе посмотрел на своего друга и принца.  
— Уезжаешь?  
— Да, — Леголас отвел взгляд. — Отряд сегодня выезжает в Итилиен, а я еще заеду в Имладрис. Некоторые из подданных Элронда согласились переехать вместе с нами. Это весьма удачно. Арвен будет приятно видеть знакомые лица. Она ведь теперь королева и не сможет часто покидать Минас Тирит, — отрывисто и несколько нескладно ответил он.  
— Лас, о чем мы говорим? – Линдир перебил принца, пристально всматриваясь в его лицо.  
— О моем отъезде. Разве нет? – пожал плечами Леголас.  
Линдир вздохнул. Леголас обладал удивительным талантом избегать ненужных ему разговоров, но сегодня менестрель не мог отступать. Он чувствовал какую-то окончательность и неизбежность в этом поспешном отъезде. Словно принц спешить уехать побыстрее, пока ни он, ни Трандуил не … Не «что»? Не догадались? Не поняли? Какая причина скрывалась за столь скорыми сборами? Этого Линдир не знал, но понимал, что если не выяснит прямо сейчас, то узнает уже слишком поздно. Поздно для чего бы то ни было.  
— Лас, ты можешь отводить взгляд, не смотреть в глаза Трандуилу, сбегать от бесед, но от меня ты так просто не отвертишься, — решительно сказал он.  
— О чем ты?  
— А то ты не понимаешь  
— Я всего лишь еду в Итилиен. Я же обещал Элессару.  
— И только?  
— Меня не будет какую-то сотню лет. Может, чуть больше. Век людей недолог.  
— Леголас, — Линдир укоризненно покачал головой, — На сотню лет уезжают не так. И прощаются не так.  
Леголас замолчал. Он не мог врать. Но и не хотел говорить правду. Зачем он задержался? Не вернись он в свою комнату, они бы с Линдиром столкнулись уже на ступенях дворца при многих других и при отце. Там бы Линдир не стал спрашивать.  
— Лин, давай поговорим потом? – просительно произнес он, — Как-нибудь заедешь ко мне в Итилиен, будет много времени – я отвечу на все твои вопросы. Но не сейчас, не так, не наспех.  
— Леголас, пожалуйста, ответь мне, когда ты вернешься в Лихолесье? – очень серьезно спросил Линдир  
— Я буду приезжать в гости, — Леголас сделал последнюю попытку уйти от прямого ответа.  
— Когда ты насовсем вернешься в Лихолесье? – за этим упорным увиливанием Линдир уже чувствовал ответ, но тот был настолько страшен, что в него просто невозможно было поверить.  
— Никогда, Лин, — очень тихо сказал Леголас и после короткого молчания добавил, — Когда король Элессар завершит свой земной путь, я уйду в Валинор.  
Вот и сказано самое страшное. Словно прыжок в прорубь. Когда обратно уже дороги нет, но, обжегшись первым прикосновением, ты еще не успел понять, насколько холодна вода.  
Застывшим взглядом Линдир уставился в окно. На ветру мелко дрожали листья кленов, а ивы зябко ежились в лучах холодного солнца. Где-то далеко тонко и жалобно журчал ручеек, неизбежно утекая вперед, как настоящее, которое умирает и становится прошлым просто на ваших глазах.  
Он знал, он чувствовал, что Леголас вернулся из Большого похода чуть-чуть не таким. Словно в той страшной битве он оставил осколок своей души, а вместо него в сердце эльфа поселилась маленькая льдинка, навсегда застыв в самой глубине его глаз. Ни радость победы, ни возвращение домой не растопили холода прошлых потерь. И вот теперь – Валинор. Для кого-то это слово прозвучит чарующей музыкой и воплощением всех самых тайных мечтаний, а для Линдира оно прозвучало как приговор.  
После двухминутного молчания Леголас осмелился посмотреть в лицо другу. В серых глазах он увидел то самое затаенное отражение невосполнимой потери, которое так часто в последние месяцы видел в зеркале.  
— Трандуил знает? – сдавленно спросил Линдир.  
— Нет, но, наверное, догадывается, — меньше всего на свете он хотел делиться с другом этой болью. Если уж ему не суждено найти покоя, то пусть она хотя бы не заденет дорогих ему людей.  
— Лин, прости, я не хотел, не хотел … — совершенно несчастным голосом произнес Леголас.  
— Ага. И поэтому на последнюю сотню лет ты уезжаешь из Лихолесья? – как Линдир ни пытался себя сдерживать, ошеломление первых секунд сменилось раздражением и обидой.  
— Я обещал Арагорну. Обещал Арагорну и Гимли.  
Менестрель бросил на принца укоризненный взгляд. Но промолчал. Что он мог сказать? Говорить о том, что Элессара принц знает от силы несколько десятилетий, что с несносным гномом он познакомился не более года назад? Такие упреки недостойны их дружбы. Собираясь навсегда уехать в Валинор, он отдает долги людям и гномам, похищает себя у леса, отбирает последние капли своего времени в Арде у Эрин Ласгалена и у эльфов. Почему? Лесу он ничего не должен, как и ему, и Трандуилу. Все они примут любое его решение. Просто потому что любят, ничего не ожидая и не требуя взамен.  
Леголас все понял без слов.  
— Мне слишком тяжело смотреть в сердце леса, зная, что я уже все решил, — почти неслышно сказал он. — Я люблю и буду любить Лихолесье вечно. Но, Лин, крики чаек… Море, оно меня зовет. Я не хочу уходить, но я не могу оставаться, понимая, что скоро покину эти края навсегда.  
— Меня тебе видеть тоже слишком тяжело? – горько спросил Линдир.  
— Что ты, Лин?!  
— Почему же ты не хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? – напрямую спросил менестрель.  
— Трандуилу нужна помощь. И кто-то должен охранять границы, — начал было говорить Леголас, но его доводы прозвучали как неубедительное оправдание.  
— Леголас, не увиливай, пожалуйста.  
— Я хочу, но я не хочу... – Леголас запнулся и жалобно посмотрел на Линдира, не зная, как объяснить, не обидев его еще больше.  
— Не хочешь, чтобы я тебя переубеждал? Уговаривал остаться? – догадался Линдир.  
— Да, Лин, — кивнул Леголас, серьезно посмотрев ему в глаза. — Мне и так нелегко решиться покинуть Лихолесье. Но я не передумаю. Что бы ты ни говорил.  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно спокойно сказал Линдир.  
— Что?  
— Я никогда не буду отговаривать тебя от Валинора, — пообещал Линдир, — Мы забудем, ладно? Ты уплываешь не завтра и не через год. Не будем вспоминать об этом разговоре до самой смерти Короля. Потом… это будет потом. А сейчас мы можем просто жить. И я еду с тобой! В этот Итилиен, или куда еще тебя занесут твои щедро розданные обещания и клятвы. Я уже однажды отпустил тебя одного в Ривенделл и не собираюсь повторять эту ошибку снова. И если ты сбегаешь от Лихолесья и Трандуила, не надейся, что тебе удастся избавиться и от меня!  
Первое мгновение после такой страстной тирады Леголас ошеломленно смотрел на Линдира, а потом неожиданно легко и светло улыбнулся.  
— Лин, ты это всерьез? — обрадованно спросил он.  
— Ваше высочество, не только вы умеете принимать окончательные решения. Тебе удастся избавиться от моего общества, только если ты действительно не захочешь меня видеть.  
— Ты же знаешь, что такого никогда не случится, — улыбка на лице принца потухла так же быстро, как и появилась.  
— После этой Войны я уже не уверен, что по-прежнему понимаю тебя, — Линдир пытливо посмотрел в глаза Леголасу.  
— Я и сам себя временами не понимаю, — взгляд Леголаса устремился вдаль, к тем воспоминаниям, которых с ним не мог разделить ни один из эльфов, — Слишком много веры было отдано на тех полях. Слишком часто приходилось надеяться вопреки всему. Что-то во мне ушло и исчерпалось до самого конца. Или почти до него, — после паузы добавил Леголас.  
— Значит, теперь моя очередь надеяться без веры и верить без надежды, — Линдир уверенно положил руку на плечо Леголасу, создавая хрупкий мостик почти неосязаемой поддержки.

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи принадлежат Дж. Р. Р. Толкиену.  
> Линдир частично принадлежит Нелт.


End file.
